


I wanted to see you one last time with these eyes

by GirlDressedInBlack



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: these gays, uploaded from my active(ish) tumblr upon request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlDressedInBlack/pseuds/GirlDressedInBlack
Summary: The Doctor doesn’t take long to drop off Ryan, Yaz and Graham, knowing that they must be shaken to some degree by the whole being displaced into the vacuum of space and then kind of becoming part of a survival race instead of merely saying goodbye to their alien friend and going about their normal lives as best as possible thing.Then she’s back to just the TARDIS and her and the entire universe under her feet and questions buzzing around her mind.





	I wanted to see you one last time with these eyes

The Doctor doesn’t take long to drop off Ryan, Yaz and Graham, knowing that they must be shaken to some degree by the whole being displaced into the vacuum of space and then kind of becoming part of a survival race instead of merely saying goodbye to their alien friend and going about their normal lives as best as possible thing.

Then she’s back to just the TARDIS and her and the entire universe under her feet and questions buzzing around her mind; 

Where now?  _When_ now? When to visit her new friends again, is a day too short, is a week too long? What does she like now? What does this body eat? What other features has the TARDIS got now? Has she rearranged things- no. Silly question.  _How_  has she rearranged things? What to do first in this new universe of possibilities that she can see now with new hope?

She smiles up at the central column, grin wide.

“It’s just you and me now girl.” The Doctor says, just to say something, hands spread either side of her on the console, door to her back. The Time Lord can’t help the grin on her face as she feels the presence of the TARDIS around her, safe, home and so, so beautiful. 

The TARDIS tolls, a sound which seems to ask ‘come here’ and the Doctor chuckles a little softly.

“I’m right here though.” She says warmly, beaming at the ship.

Then she hears another voice in the dim lighting that the TARDIS seems to favour now. Soft.

“So am I.” Says a voice which the Doctor could recognise anywhere in time, always- a voice which brings not hope but instead a fulfilment of hopes and dreams she’s had for a few regenerations now.

The Doctor looks up to heels on the higher walkway, black boots shining as her lips part unbidden and she takes in the rest of the figure, dressed in that same purple as always- plum, she corrects herself. Trousers- which is new- and a white shirt, hair neater than she’s seen it for a long time now.

“Missy.” The Time Lord breathes out, staring at the Master who hovers on the precipice of the stairs leading down, one hand tight around the banister. She swallows, lips thinning.

Then she’s running around the console and the Master is almost stumbling down the stairs and they hold each other so tight and there’s tears from either of them or both of them and neither can tell whose are whose but she’s just so happy to see her again even as she can feel her burning up, not long left in this form.

“Thank you.” The Doctor says to the TARDIS, face buried in the Mistress’ hair and she can tell now how close Missy is, can smell the energy rolling off her.

“I-” She chokes out, pulling away slightly, “We should get you to the Zero room right away.” The Time Lord says, still staring at Missy’s face, fingers splayed against her cheeks. She doesn’t even think about the irony of her insistence.

“Didn’t the old girl tell you where to go?” She asks as she tows the Mistress by the hand.

“Yes. She did. I waited though.” Missy says after a moment, voice still thick with tears. 

Her words don’t quite process in a way that the Doctor can understand. The Time Lord turns to look back, eyebrows pitching together with confusion and there’s silence for a few seconds before the Mistress smiles at her.

“I wanted to see you one last time with these eyes.”


End file.
